Sunburns Kiss
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Cute story of Yusei and Akiza. read and review please.


Hey there, it's me! Seeker Heart! I have been thinking about something that I want to write an oneshot of Yusei and Akiza. Want to know what it is? Well I will give you a hint; the gang went to a beach to have a greatest day they can think about.

They enjoy the beach till an 18 year old man gets sunburns on his shoulders. Which of course he didn't put sun block on his shoulders. With that sun burns him, Akiza puts cream on his shoulders until she and fell into the water with a surprise.

This is called 'A Sunburn's Kiss.'

I hope you enjoy this oneshot of this couple.

I don't own Yugioh5d characters.

Today was a beautiful day at New Domino City. Yusei, who was working on his runner in the garage at the twin's house. He has been living with them ever since he and his friends defeat the Dark signers and brought peace to the world.

He was so tried and bored of nothing to do. He works with his runner everyday and always end the same thing, prefect.

The twins on the other hand had been planning to go to the beach today. Since it's nice and sunny out here so he decided to call his friends and ask them about coming to the beach with him and the twins.

"Will, at least there something we can do. Maybe Akiza can too?" He blushed every time he thinks about Akiza. For an 18 year old, he really has a crush on her. "Will I better go and get this done." He said to himself.

(This will be long so I hope you understand what is Akiza and Yusei talking through the phone)

"Hello?" A girl voice was answering Yusei call.

"Hey this is Yusei." He said to her.

"Oh Yusei! Hey what are you doing?" Akiza asked him.

"Well I was wondering if you like to came to the beach with us today since it's sunny outside and I don't want to let the twins get bored as I am now."

"Oh really sure I'll ask my parents and then I'll see you there."

He jumped with happiness. "Really?" He asked.

"Sure. See you there." Akiza said. "Bye!"

"See ya." Yusei said then he closed his phone and then went to call his other friends.

After about two hours, he called Crow and Jack to see if they can come with him and twins to the beach today. They both said yes.

Yusei got his stuff on a bag and then the twins went into Yusei's room. They look at him with a question look?

"Hey Yus what are you doing?" Leo asked him.

"I'm planning to take us to the beach today." He answered.

"Really Yusei that's great!" Luna shouted with joy in her heart.

"Alright! I'll go and get my stuff ready!" Leo said as he ran to his room.

"Wait I need to get mine too!" Luna shouted to him then ran after him.

Yusei shook his head with happiness in his heart. "_I'm glad I thought about this. At least it will give us to do something instead of staying in this house."_ Yusei said to himself.

When they got ready, Yusei put all their stuff on the back of his runner. (who know) After he made sure that the things are secured. They were now ready.

The twins where in the back of the runner so they are safe and Yusei was in front of his runner so he can drive.

He started the runner, give it gas push, and then they were off to the beach.

Akiza got her stuff on her bag and then head it out. Just before she did, her dad caught her.

"Akiza where are you going?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't tell you and mom. Yusei asked me if I can go to the beach today." She answered. "Can I?" She asked.

"Alright, as long as you are with Yusei, that's fine." Her dad answered. Knowing Yusei ever since he helped Akiza and her dad he trust him more than ever.

"Thank you!" Akiza said to him and hugged him and kiss. "Bye!" She said to him then went to the door.

He smiled to himself.

When the three went to the beach Jack, Carly, and Crow was here, with Kalian too. With Yusei's other friends from the place where he was raised and his other friends from the police place.

"Hey guys sorry were late." Yusei said to the whole gang.

"Well that's fine; we were waiting for you anyway." Crow said.

"Hey Yus!" Kalian said to him.

"Hey Kal." Yusei said to him. Leo and Luna got out of the runner and grab their stuff.

"Took you long enough." Jack said to him.

"Hey Yusei!" Carly said to him. Jack blushed.

Yusei couldn't help to laugh a little.

Yusei got out of his runner and got his stuff. Just then he saw a red runner that has a girl riding it. She park and took off her helmet. "Hey Yusei. Hey guys I'm sorry I was late." Akiza said to them.

Yusei blushed deeply. Jack now took the laugh.

"It's alright you not late at all." Yusei said to her. She giggled.

When everyone was sat they began to have fun. The kids were swimming in the water. Jack and Carly were making sand castles. (weird huh?) Crow and Kalian were making food for everyone in the beach.

Yusei was in the sun walking on the beach, till he saw Akiza in her bathing suit. He blushed even more. "Wow she is really looks good." He said to himself. Akiza saw him in his tunks with his tan abs showing.

"Man. He's really hot." She said to herself.

When things get hot, Yusei felt his shoulders burn. "Ouch, man I didn't know I can get this." He said to himself. Once he moved them they hurt him a little.

He sat down and Akiza saw him and his sunburn shoulders. "Ouch." She said to herself. "Man he didn't put sun screen on. Yusei…" She said to herself again. "Better help him." She went to him.

Yusei winced from pain on his shoulders. "Ouch." He saw Akiza coming his way. "Oh man." He said to himself. He tried to move, but he landed in the sand.

"Hey are you okay?" Akiza asked. As she hold out her hand for him. He smiled and grab and pulled him up from the sand.

"Yeah I'm fine. But my shoulders burn a little." Yusei answered while rubbing his shoulders.

"Well here. I'll put cream in those burns so they went get worse okay." Akiza said as she put cream on his shoulders. He felt pain a little as Akiza put cream on them. Yusei looks at her and smiled.

"Hey thinks Akiza. I needed that." He said to her. She smiled.

"No problem." She said to him.

Just as Yusei walk to her, he trip on a rock, land on Akiza then in the water. Their eyes were closed during this, when they opened their eyes.

Yusei was on top of her and she was underneath him. They blushed deeply. "I'm sorry Akiza I didn't know that would happen." He said to her.

"It's okay Yusei. It's not your fault…" She felt her hands touching his abs. She blushed even more deeply. Yusei put his hand on her cheek and stroke it gently. Akiza was smiling to feel his warm hand on her cheek.

Their heads lean in to each other closer, close their eyes and then kiss in the lips. They hold each other hands as they were still lying in the water. It was very smoothing for them doing that.

They stopped to take a breath from the kiss. Yusei smiled to see her eyes shining as a shooting star rose. She smiled to when she met his eyes with beautiful dark blue color that shows strong and careness in him.

"Umm…Yusei?" Akiza asked him. He looks and knows what she wants.

"Oh right I'm sorry." Yusei said to her. He got off and help her out from the water.

"Thanks Yusei." Akiza said to him. Then she said other words that didn't mean to say. "I love you." She gasped.

Yusei went into shock. But he hugged her and kisses her lips again. "I love you too." He said sweetly to her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Well we better get moving before anyone else find out about this." Yusei said to her.

She nodded her head.

They walk back to the others, while the sun's setting and holding hands while they walk back to the others wiht a memories of this day. The sunburn's kiss.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Read and review please. Don't put mean thing on it.


End file.
